The Strange Boy from Bellforest
by Sumner Sturgeon
Summary: Set after the events of Eureka Seven. Eureka recollects her fondest memories of her life journey and the boy from Bellforest that changed her life by writing a memoir. UPDATE: Now revised to include multiple chapters, along with a new preface and afterword.
1. Title - Preface - Chapter I

**Author's Note:** I decided to take a small break from job-hunting and try to write the events of the original series through Eureka's perspective. I know it's mostly retelling the entirety of Eureka Seven, but after watching the series I wanted to experiment with Eureka's thoughts and feelings of the events that happened, especially after the end of the show. I added a bit more to her story to try to flesh out her character a lot more.

It's also my first time dabbing a bit into a fictional autobiography, and there's no better subject for one other than Eureka herself. Watching her evolve throughout the show along with Renton is always fascinating to watch.

Again, I don't have plans to watch Eureka Seven: AO sometime, and based on what I read I don't think I care to. You may notice that I have borrowed some names though, mostly because I'm terrible with names. As a disclaimer, I don't take ownership of these characters; everything is credited to Bones and Bandai Visual for delivering a great, underrated anime (that unfortunately deserves much better than AO and apparently the Hi-Evolution trilogy).

 **UPDATE (10/7/2017):** As you've noticed I've made several changes to the story, the biggest is probably making this a multi-chapter narrative. Also, for the sake of being tongue-in-cheek, I've also reformatted the number of chapters to 7. Other changes included grammatical and spelling fixes, narrative logic fixes, and further clarifications and expansion to Eureka's story in the first two chapters. I've also revised the afterword and included a preface to sell the idea that this is an autobiography you are reading (albeit, a short one I admit. I guess that's the downsides of finishing your story in two days without taking the time to revise everything. The lesson to take here is that we should take the time to proofread everything before publishing your story online, regardless of how fast you finish it.

My sincerest apologies for the errors in my first edition, but I hope this iteration is miles better than the last. Enjoy, my friends.

–

* * *

" _ **The Strange Boy from Bellforest"**_

 _A Memoir by Eureka Thurston_

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

 _To my dear husband Renton_

 _My children Maurice, Maeter, Linck, Amber, and Ao_

 _For Adroc, Axel, Diane_

 _And to everyone who has supported me through difficult times, and taught me the beauty of life and the wonderful gift that is love._

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

* * *

–

 **PREFACE**

 _There is a saying that the color blue symbolizes the feeling of sadness. Others say it is used to symbolize new opportunities and new beginnings. Blue, like the light blue hair adorned on me, like the clear blue sky, and the erratic blue ocean that seemed so small yet so boundless and entropic as the waves slowly crawled their way to the shore. The ocean, like the color blue, is beautiful and subtle. Much like the planet we live in._

 _Many years ago, I thought that it was pointless to believe in anything. For if there is nothing to believe, the will to hurt no longer exists. But this is the life we are given. A seemingly endless road of pain and hardships, but also beauty and purpose. Had I continued to believe in nothing, my life would have been empty, and I would have never experienced the sweetness and bitterness of everything the world has to offer._

 _I've learned over the years that life is the greatest gift of all, and in that endless ocean and Earth I crossed and flew in my past adventures, there was proof that miracles can happen. I wish to share you the story of the greatest miracle that ever happened in my life. It was a miracle that gave me purpose, taught me the beauty of life, and the wonderful gift that is love. And it all started with a strange little boy in the small town of Bellforest._

–

* * *

–

 **I**

I was born from the Scub Coral. Born without memories, dreams, emotions.

I had no one else other than the Nirvash when the scientists from Tressor Laboratory found me down at the trapar mines. But then someone came and taught me about the strange world I entered.

His name was Adroc Thurston. He taught me how to act human, how to speak, how to write, how to walk, and how to interact with others. Yet there were so many things I didn't understand about them. Still, he was always gentle and kind to me. In many ways, he was like a father. In exchange, I taught him and the others to pilot the archetypes. I didn't understand why they needed them, but I obliged. It didn't take long for the first LFOs to be made, with Nirvash as the template for everything.

Adroc wanted to become my partner to the Nirvash, but he failed. During a testing run, Adroc wanted to test the capabilities of the Nirvash with him by my side. He believed that together, we would unleash the true power of the Nirvash. However, when the tests began, a bright light surrounded us and it was chaos. He apologized and told me he wasn't the one, and as I saw him remove the Compac Drive from the Nirvash, he vanished. They referred this event as the Summer of Love, and the bright light a Seven Swell. On that day, they lost a hero. But I lost a father.

After the incident, they took me to the military under the care of Holland Novak and the Special Operations Force. It took me a while, but I learned to trust him as much as I did with Nirvash. Yet I didn't feel anything from him. Like Adroc, he taught me many things. But they were things I wished I never learned.

We were told to go to a place they call Ciudades del Cielo and eliminate the Vodarac people because they were suspected of being terrorists. I went because I believed in Holland. I obeyed orders like a dog and I shot with no remorse.

Until I found three young infants under a pile of dead bodies.

They were crying, huddling together in despair. I dropped my gun at the sight of them. For the first time, I felt cold inside. I felt pain. I slaughtered those people like a monster. And I hated myself for it.

I carried them to safety, avoiding the gunfire as much as possible. When I showed them to Holland, I urged him to stop the attack. I felt my chest aching and my head burning from what I just saw. I wanted it all to stop.

Holland and I left the United Federation and we formed the Gekkostate along with many others. On paper, we were a group of ex-military officers rebelling against the United Federation. For me, it was an opportunity for everyone including myself to atone for their sins in the military. It was a second chance at life.

I took the children along with me and swore to protect them. I didn't know what to do, but I tried my best to take care of them. I fed them, bathe them, clothed them, and gave them everything they wanted. I saw it in their eyes that they were still frightened from what happened, but I had to keep going for their sake and mine's. It took them three months until they started calling me "mama."

They told me their names. Maurice was the big one. Maeter was the girl. Linck was the little one. They started to become happy when their mama gave them everything, but I still felt they could never shake what happened to them. I was afraid they would leave me, but I kept on giving to make sure they were well kept. Day by day, I felt the guilt of staining my hands with innocent blood, but I never knew how to connect with my emotions and to anyone.

Until I met him.

I was ordered to go to a small town called Bellforest to receive the Amita Drive for the Nirvash. As I "crash landed," I saw a young boy witness his home get demolished. When we first met, he was a bit peculiar. He thought that it wasn't common sense for machines like the Nirvash to have feelings. He was a bit reckless, putting himself in danger when I fought. He told me he loved me, but I didn't know what love was.

But there was something about him that struck me. He risked his life to give me the Amita Drive and told me he believed in me no matter what. He activated the Nirvash and unleashed a Seven Swell that completely overwhelmed everyone in the vicinity. After the incident, his grandfather told me that he couldn't help but feel proud of what he did. I thought what he had done was rash at first; how could he get away with something so careless?

He told me he felt that way because he was his family, and that I would realize it when I become a mother in the future. I had three children under my own care, but I didn't understand what he meant back then.

Nirvash, on the other hand, couldn't be happier, but I continued to feel strange about the boy. It was something entirely different from what I had with Adroc and Holland. Despite his recklessness, he was the only one to truly activate the Nirvash. I thought perhaps he might just be the one.

His name was Renton Thurston. And as with him, my journey had just begun.

I urged Renton to come with us and without hesitation he accepted. When he was with us, I always found him strange. The rest of the Gekko taunted and beat him for being a brat and so did the children. They even sent him on some "mission of utmost importance," but it was ultimately an elaborate prank on him. I didn't understand why they did such things, but unlike them I found him interesting and I liked it when he was around. He was a child, yes, but I thought he was much more.

We stopped by Ciudades del Cielo after taking a job to capture a suspected terrorist in exchange for money. The terrorist, Tiptory, told us it was merely fate that we met through this affair, and graciously requested us to drop her off at the city. It was a place that always haunted me ever since I found the children. When we arrived, I was attacked by the Vodarac people, who taunted me for being a monster and a murderer. Renton came and protected me, but at the time I wish he didn't. I thought I deserved it. When I told him what happened here, however, the boy didn't flinch or intercede. He stayed by my side, and told me that there was still a chance to atone for my sins.

The military started to bomb the city, but we did not have our sensors. Renton, however, told me of another plan: to swiftly disarm the ships instead. We disabled them with ease, but what was more important was that we ultimately saved the lives of thousands of remaining Vodarac. After the attack, Renton opened the cockpit of the Nirvash and showed me the moon. He told me that what I did in the past didn't matter now, that it was okay to never change if I kept doing good.

But I have changed. Before I had never felt different. I never connected with my feelings. And for the first time, I felt tears flowing from my eyes. I asked myself if it because I felt better for taking another step for atoning for my sins. Or if it was the strange boy who came into my life and showed me another path in life.

Was this good? Is it alright to change?

–


	2. Chapter II

**II**

–

The more Renton was with the Nirvash, the more it responded to him. I thought the Nirvash had rejected me, and for once I felt lonely. For once, I felt useless. Renton wanted to help, but I told him he was more deserving of Nirvash than I was.

Then he rejected me.

The strange boy from Bellforest who stayed at my side no matter what I did in the past turned me down. At that point, I felt that there was nothing for me anymore. I returned to the Scub Coral to run away from everything. No one wanted me. Not even Gekkostate. Not even Nirvash. Not even Renton. I was merely a useless blank page.

And then I woke up. I found myself in the dark med bay of the Gekko, and I heard a familiar voice. It was Renton. He told me he finally understood the war he dragged himself to, yet continued to stay to fight for me. He told me he loved me.

But I was scared. And I shoved him away.

I saw him ran away from the room, but I didn't mean to do that. I thought he was going to hurt me, but I realized it was never his intention. He told me he loved me, but I didn't know what he meant. I was alone again.

Days went by since I recovered and I haven't seen Renton ever since. For once, I felt empty inside. I wanted to see Renton, but only the children came to see me. For once, I tried to talk to the people onboard about what I felt, but I was still scared about my feelings. They told me I was in love, but I still didn't know what love was.

One day, Holland told me the truth about Renton. He told me he left us for good, but he didn't tell me exactly why. I immediately rushed into his room only to find the tracksuit he wore a while back. I held it in my arms and cradled it to feel him again. I stayed there for hours, holding the tracksuit close to me as I cried. I could never sleep because I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes, and I was afraid that he'd never come back. I always felt fatigued in the daytime, but I wore his tracksuit and took his chores because he wasn't there.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went to Nirvash and pleaded it to go look for Renton because he needed him to move. But It wasn't Nirvash who needed me. I needed him. And it was my fault that he left.

Maybe I didn't deserve him. Besides, I thought of myself as a monster. I kept pushing everyone away. Maybe he deserved better, but even so I just needed to see his face once more.

Was this what they call love?

Holland found me in the cockpit and told me he was going to find Renton. He assured me that he was changing course to make sure he found him. And so, I patiently waited as know I could count on Holland to fulfill his promises. But I was a fool.

Countless hours went by as I waited for Holland to bring me back Renton. I keep telling myself that Holland has never broken a promise, but I was starting to think otherwise. I went back to my room and cradled his tracksuit as I anxiously anticipated his arrival.

After a while, Holland came back but he didn't bring Renton back with him. He told me he was changing course as dangerous people were coming to attack the Gekko. But I didn't care. I needed to see Renton. I demanded him to keep searching, but he kept refusing. I asked him if he had always hated him and despite his objections, I stopped believing in him. I should have stopped Holland from beating the boy. I should have stood by his side as he stood by mine's. I didn't care if he told me I was more important. Renton was important to me. It was that point that I finally understood.

I loved him.

I completely lost my faith in Holland and took things to my own hands. I went out looking for him, even if it meant risking my life. I found myself chased by Charles and Ray Beams, my former colleagues from the Special Operations Force. They harbored a grudge against me and Holland for quite some time, and wanted nothing more than the two of us dead. But I didn't care. I had to find him.

I was completely overwhelmed by the two as I struggled to maneuver against them, but I ultimately fell from my ref board. As I fell, I thought it was going to be the end for me. I thought I failed at trying my best to atone for my sins. I thought I failed to keep my promises to anybody. Most of all, I thought I might never get to see Renton and the children for them, and apologize for everything that I did.

Until I saw him.

–


	3. Chapter III

**III**

–

I saw the Nirvash diving in to reach me, and it meant only one thing: Renton was back.

He opened the cockpit and I saw him reach out his hand. I was completely overwhelmed with joy when I saw his face again and did not hesitate one bit to reach out to him. As he pulled me into the Nirvash, I felt a sudden rush of emotions as I tried to confess my feelings for him, yet he pulled me into a warm, comforting embrace before I could say anything. He was happy that I was alright, but it couldn't compare to what I felt about wanting to see him again. I held him closer to feel more of him after countless days without him in my life, and I didn't hold back the tears welling up in my eyes. Renton had finally returned, and the void in my chest was finally gone.

With him by my side, we both activated the Nirvash and completely overwhelmed Charles, Ray, and the rest of the military. But I decided not to kill them. My old fighting style was gone. No more blood needed to be shed.

While we were in the Nirvash, Renton and I talked endlessly about what we did while we were gone. He talked about all the people he had met, including Charles and Ray, and Will and Martha. He credited them for teaching him what was most important in life, and spoke of many stories of his journeys. I told him how much I've changed so much over the course of his absence, and that I too realized the most important thing in my life. We both didn't say it, but I knew in my heart what it was.

Despite our reunion, Charles and Ray persisted their attack on the Gekko. Renton, the kids, and I were locked into the brig while Holland and Talho went to take care of them. While we were in hiding, I saw Renton curled up in shock. He saw the death of Charles and blamed himself for it. He told me that if he hadn't mentioned me and the Gekko he would still be alive. Deep down, I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything will be alright, but these feelings were still alien to me. I didn't know what to do other than to ask him to come see the Nirvash with me. We both weren't getting too much sleep. For him, it was the death of Charles. For me, it was for the days I lived without Renton. Yet surprisingly for the both of us, we hadn't slept since we stopped hearing the Nirvash.

The battle was long fought, but the Gekko won at a great cost: Holland had become severely injured from his fight with Ray, and Renton had lost two important people in his life regardless of what they thought of me. After Renton's blood transfusion with Holland, I saw the bitterness in his eyes that remained with him before he left. He continued to blame himself for Charles and Ray's death, and tearfully expressed his resentment against everyone in the Gekko for mistreating him and killing the two.

Despite these newfound feelings, I still didn't know what to do and how to react. I was afraid to get close to him out of fear that he might reject me or get the wrong impression. I told him that regardless of what happened, I realized that he has always been my partner. I told him that I believed in him with all my heart and that I wanted to learn more about him. I finally understood the hardships Renton had to go through, and for once I felt the pain of someone else's. I wanted to make him happy, knowing that I couldn't bear to live without him.

Before I slept, I went into his room to see if everything was alright. I saw him sitting upright, coldly starting at the side of his room. I saw in his eyes that he is still mourning for Charles and Ray. I kneeled next to him and held his hand while he continues to stare. I told him I was sorry for not protecting him against Holland and the rest of the Gekko, and admonished myself for his absence as I felt tears rolling from my eyes. I told him that I want to make him feel welcome again, and I promised him that I would continue to change for the better. I enveloped him in an embrace to wipe away the placid scorn in his eyes, only to feel his arms wrap around me in a tighter hold. I felt the tears touching my shoulder and his body start to shake as he quietly sobbed. On that night, we couldn't sleep again. We held each other in our arms and did our best to numb the pain.

The next morning, we decided to clean up the ship and prepare breakfast to thank everyone for protecting us. Despite the lies that Holland told me about Renton, I had to show my gratitude for guarding us from Charles and Ray. Despite Renton's intentions to not rejoin Gekkostate, everyone was happy to see Renton again.

Except for Talho.

She came in and angrily reminded Renton that we were in a warship, and that the Gekko wasn't a family. He knew we were at war, but Talho coldly explained that the purpose of the Gekko was to honor the wishes of Adroc Thurston and protect the only humanoid Coralian: myself. I was shocked and angry when she told Renton about me. I started to cry because I was afraid that Renton might leave me again.

But he didn't. He didn't care what I was, and told me I was special to him since the day we first met, and that I was uniquely myself. He finally decided to stay with Gekkostate to protect me. And I'm glad he did.

I thought I was alone. I thought that I would never find acceptance for who I was, and that I'd never find someone who will protect me no matter what. Until I met him.

–


	4. Chapter IV

**IV**

–

The more time we spent together, the more I wanted to be by his side. We became more open to each other: I told him about my past, how they found me and Nirvash, and even told him about his father Adroc. But as I continue to open myself up, I finally began to understand the feelings I kept inside for a long time. I now understood the pain of guilt and regret that lingered inside me for so long. I finally understood the impact of killing and loss. I became so fully aware of my emotions, I could barely get myself to fight in the Nirvash again. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, especially with what happened to Maurice, Maeter, Linck, and Renton.

I felt miserable for dragging him into a war, and staining his hands with blood. I wanted to run away from it all because I feared losing all my friends and harming anyone with my hands.

But he never left me. He appreciated me for doing my best to atone for my sins. He supported me when I felt that I couldn't do my best. He consoled me whenever I broke down and needed someone to be by my side. He told me that he would fight in my place whenever I couldn't. He believed I can be a better person, and from his eyes he can tell I was different from the girl that crashed into his home months ago. He loved me for who I was, regardless of the scars I bore or if I had cheap makeup on.

He became my world. And I became his.

I also began to grow closer with the rest of the crew members, especially Gidget and Talho. In time, we became less of an ex-military coalition and more of a family. Everyone started to treat Renton as their own. Holland finally made amends with Renton and became a father-figure to him. Talho was growing a baby inside her, and while I found it strange at first, I later became fascinated that humans and other animals can carry new life in them. It was through her and Renton that I started to become more interested in humanity and the planet we lived in. I asked her if there was any purpose in life and the world around it, but she didn't have the answer for it. However, she told me her child taught her how precious the creatures in this planet are, and that everything exists in harmony: the world is its creatures, and its creatures are its world. I slowly became inclined with the idea of humans and the Scub Coral existing in harmony, just like the world and its creatures. And I started to have thoughts of having a child with Renton, even if I wasn't human.

I never thought about the wonders of giving new life to another. I never thought about how amazing humans were, despite their flaws. I never knew about what it meant to have a family, even if I took in the children as my own. Until I met him, and family I have with the Gekko.

Because Renton and I were chosen, we were later tasked with getting past the Great Wall in the Vodarac Shrine to unite the humans and the Scub Coral, with the help of a Vodarac Priest named Norb. I was afraid that the Vodarac would shun me for what I did to them in the past, but I saw a familiar face onboard.

Tiptory, the woman we dropped off in Ciudades del Cielo, was standing in front of me. I was afraid that I wouldn't be forgiven for my crimes against the Vodarac. As I turned around to leave, she told me to stop. She went closer and started to feel the scars in my face, and told me that she understood the path I chose. I broke down in tears, still mortified of the things I have done to her people. However, she told me that the past is merely past and comforted me by saying how different I was since the last time we met.

As we headed to the shrine, I talked to her about the many hardships I had to face, and how Renton helped me overcome them. She smiled and nodded along to my many stories, and we began to connect like old friends that haven't seen each other in a long time. Before I left to meet up with Norb and Renton, she asked me why I chose Renton from the very beginning. I told her that I loved him with all my heart.

We went to the Vodarac Shrine to meet with Sakuya, who was supposedly the first humanoid Coralian to be born. When I went inside, Sakuya told me stories of how she fell in love with Norb, and how the two failed to get past the Great Wall despite their love for each other. I felt disheartened that they couldn't be together, yet despite their failures Sakuya told me she had no regrets meeting him. Regardless, no sacrifice for love is worth it if it means being alone in the end.

Before I left, she told me that I shouldn't be afraid to admit my love for Renton. And she was right. I know it in my heart that my love for Renton and the children is more than anything else, though I was still afraid to confess my feelings to him.

She also offered to remove my scars. I refused, and told her that they were a reminder of what I've been through. It made me recall the time Renton told me that I didn't need to put makeup to look beautiful, much to Gidget's insistence. Nevertheless, she obliged to remove them and restore myself. We proceeded to go past the Great Wall, and I never saw her again afterwards.

As the military launched their attack on the Gekko and the Vodarac Shrine, we barely made it past the bariier and into the supposed Promised Land. To our surprise, the Promised Land turned out to be Earth, and the surface that we had dwelled on for years was the Scub Coral.

–


	5. Chapter V

**V**

–

We arrived at the surface with nothing else but the kids and Nirvash. There was no way we could get back to the Gekko, and we had no way of finding what was our purpose on Earth. Renton became agitated because we were in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't find anything wrong with Nirvash. I was scared we were all going to die.

To make matters worse, my left arm started to hurt badly. As I pulled my sleeve I found green spots growing out of my skin. In the past, Renton told me that I didn't need makeup to hide the scars to look beautiful, but this was different. I was afraid I might transform into some monster. I try to keep my distance from everyone, but it only made matters worse. My condition worsened by the hour and the spots had reached into my shoulder and body. While Renton, Maeter, and Linck went out to get more food, I ran as far as I could in the middle of the forest to hide from everyone. I thought they didn't deserve to look at me like this.

It didn't take long for Renton, Maurice, and the other children to find me in this state. I told them to stay away, but Renton came to me and tried to fix my arm. He tried to help, even if didn't know what he was doing; he poured dirt to cover the spots, but it did nothing. He even took a rock and proceeded to damage his arm so that he would look like me and to see me smile again.

I was shocked that he had the nerve to do such a thing. He was an idiot for hurting himself, but I realized that this was his way of telling me that he would never abandon me no matter what happened. I pleaded him to stop as I finally came back to my senses.

When Renton ceased injuring himself, I turned around to see Maurice pointing a rifle at the both of us. He was mad at Renton for ruining everything and taking me away from the children. And he was mad at me for running away from my responsibilities even after I killed their real parents.

I was alarmed to realize he still remembered what happened on the day I found them, and I was hurt when he turned that against me. I knew what I did was wrong, but I didn't want a reminder of such a painful memory. The children were my responsibility, but he had no right to say that Renton is taking them away after the things he did to protect me. Regardless, I felt what happened there was my fault. I had to put an end to this.

I rolled down my dress to show Maurice the scars that grew ever since we arrived here. I struggled to form a smile on my face, still hurt by the words Maurice had used on us. I told him that mama was smiling, and asked him if he hated me if I've changed from the person that took the life of his real mama. I told him that my love for him was unconditional regardless if he hated me or not, and that I never wanted him or any of my children to experience the pain and regret I felt when I took them. I was ready to lay down my life for their sake, but thankfully he conceded.

Linck and Maeter ran up to hug me as I embraced Maurice. I told them that I always had my eyes on them, and that I loved them no matter what. We broke down together in what seemed like hours, and after Renton set down the rifle, he told the children that he too would protect them no matter what.

Renton may have been an idiot for harming himself, and Maurice may have almost shot us, but I was the bigger fool for thinking that the people that loved me will abandon me.

The next day, the kids brought us fruit since we were completely fatigued from last night, but Renton began to pass out from his injuries. He started to suffer from infections from his arm and a severe fever. The kids, especially Maurice, were worried that he might die and while I assured them that he would be alright, I was more concerned about Renton than the rest of them.

A storm was coming and we quickly brought him back to the shelter. Renton's fever began to cool down, but he was still in a considerate amount of pain. I hugged the kids to comfort them, but Maeter pushed me aside and from her I saw fear in her eyes. She told me of someone who was warm and smelled nice like I did until they suddenly went cold. Like Maurice, I, too, was completely shaken that she had also remembered what happened on that day. I became overwhelmed with guilt and decided to tell everyone the truth, but Maurice stopped me and insisted that I was now their mother. Maeter and Linck agreed, and embraced me once more. But it wasn't enough.

Renton's condition worsened as he started to hallucinate. The kids and I did our best to hold him down as he moved uncontrollably. I panicked that I wasn't doing enough to save him.

And then it happened again.

The pain in my left arm resurged, but it was much sharper than last time. My entire left side started to turn green and pink, and as I curled up to bear the pain I felt something burst through my back. What I felt in my arm was nothing compared to when I grew my wings. The pain was so excruciating that I felt powerless to scream or say anything.

Even after last night, I was still afraid that I would be too different for them. That I wasn't even human. But the kids keep insisting that I was still their mama no matter what. The storm continued to rage, but we did our best to weather it on our own and care for Renton.

After the storm was over, I still couldn't shake off the fact that Maeter still remembered. The children kept insisting I was their mama, but I realized I could never be their real mother. Much to Maurice's objections, it was time for me to tell everyone the truth, knowing it was the right thing to do. When I confessed, I struggled to piece my words together as I tried recollected everything that happened in that moment. The more I continued, the more I became reluctant to finish, and the more I fought to prevent any tears from welling in my eyes. When I finished, I couldn't hold back anymore. I immediately broke down and felt degraded for taking away their real parents from them. A part of me felt relieved when I set free the truth, but I was afraid that the children might abandon me.

But they didn't.

I felt a familiar, comforting warmth when I saw the kids running up together to hug me. I saw the regret on Maurice's face after he lashed out on me the other night, and told me what I did was never on me. Maeter told me how grateful she was that I did her very best to take care of them, regardless of my lack of experience. Linck told me he liked it when I laughed and smiled, especially with Renton. Every one of them acknowledged how different I was from back then, and how I did my best to be a good parent to them despite their imperfections. They told me that it didn't matter that I couldn't bring back their real mothers. I was their mama now, and they would always love me no matter what.

When I expected admonishment, I received compassion. When I anticipated exile, I received a warm welcome. It was the first time I truly felt forgiveness, and the first time that I felt ready to move on from my past.

The following morning, I watched the kids playing by the beach. I saw Renton recover from his wounds, but I was still afraid he might run away if he sees how I looked.

But he didn't.

He called me beautiful. And the feelings I had for him couldn't contain themselves anymore. For the first time, I told him I loved him and that I wanted to be with him forever. And then we both made a promise to start a family together.

Our family. Me. Maurice. Maeter. Linck. Renton. They were my world. And I was theirs.

I never thought that love would be unconditional. I never thought that there would be such a thing as powerful and cathartic as forgiveness. Until they came into my lives.

–


	6. Chapter VI

**VI**

–

We carried on into the amber shores of the Earth and stumbled upon a bright light that completely overwhelmed us. It didn't take long for us to realize that we entered the Scub Command Cluster, the center of the Scub Coral. As we looked for Renton, we stumbled upon a familiar face. One that I haven't seen in years.

I saw Adroc sitting on a bench overlooking the shores. He called onto me and the children, and I was overjoyed to see him again. He asked me how life was for me, and we talked for hours on end. I told him about his son Renton, and how much of an impact he has made in my life. I told him about the children, and some of the funny stories I had about them. Although it was strange that he didn't speak much, he seemed genuinely enamored by the many stories I had, and that his gentle, magnanimous personality hasn't changed.

I told him how much I loved them dearly, especially Renton, and how we all plan to start a family once everything is done. I saw the smile from his face smile slowly faded away as he told me with stern eyes that it was impossible. He told me that the Scub Coral will wake soon and activate the Limit of Questions that will destroy the Earth. He tried to convince me that only way for the humans and Coralians to coexist was to merge with the Scub Coral.

But Renton and I believed otherwise.

I told him that although the world I lived in was cruel, Renton and the children saved me with their love. They taught me the good in humanity and that it was possible for us to coexist without the need to merge with the Scub Coral. I told him that we would stop the attack on the Scub Coral because I have Renton with me piloting the Nirvash. And to my surprise, he finally conceded and gave us the chance to protect the Scub Coral to save the planet.

When Renton arrived, I immediately rushed towards him and recited our promises again to never leave each other and to be together always as we held each other in our arms. And for the first time, I saw Renton finally meet father after so many years, and the two began to share a moment together. They talked about Bellforest, the people at Gekkostate, the many adventures we had together, and me and the children for countless hours with no breaks in between. I saw the acrimony Renton had towards his father completely vanish. Witnessing a bond between father and son remind me how truly amazing creatures humans are.

Before we left, Renton's sister Diane and Adroc kept their promise and allowed us to protect the Command Cluster. It was the last time we both saw them, as the two remained in the dimension of the Scub Coral.

But we were too late.

As we exited the dimension of the Scub Coral, we saw the Command Cluster annihilated. Our chances of coexistence became slim and we all began to worry if the planet will last long. I couldn't hear Nirvash anymore, Renton had lost Adroc and Diane, and the Compac Drive had completely changed.

Suddenly, I felt a searing sensation burning across my neck. The collar on my neck had activated and I struggled to reject its effects. But the pain was too much to bear and I couldn't last much longer. I thought I had failed my promise to be with Renton and the children forever. I thought my time on Earth was finished as I felt everything in my body changing at a rapid pace. I said my farewells to them, much to everyone's dismay and my own, and then everything went dark.

I woke up to find myself surrounded in a vast, endless field of flowers, and the Earth floating from the sky. I noticed that my body had mostly returned to its original state, yet my wings remained and a gemstone formed on my forehead.

As I walked around the fields, I contemplated on the many things the people dearest to me had taught me. Adroc, Holland, Talho, Tiptory, Sakuya, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, and Renton. They all taught me how to speak, laugh, cry, sympathize, forgive, and love. I hadn't fully accepted my fate yet. I wanted nothing more than to see Renton and the children again, but if my wish caused them and the rest of humanity disappear then I promised to stop wishing.

Yet I still wanted to see them. I wanted to see my friends from the Gekko. I wanted to see my children. I wanted to see the strange boy from Bellforest that taught me how to love. I wanted to see Renton.

My heart grew heavy and the void in my chest embiggened as I continued to wander around the fields, worried that I might never see my children again. Worried that I might never get to see everyone from the Gekko. Worried that I might never get to see the kids. Worried that I might never get to chance to see Renton again.

Suddenly I heard his voice shout from the sky. And then I saw him.

Words could never describe the joy I felt when I saw Renton enter the Command Cluster. He told me not to say goodbye and go off alone, and reminded me of the promise we made that we would be together with our children living in Bellforest as a family. I told him couldn't go back anymore but he told me he didn't care. He told me he made the choice to no longer be human when I made the choice to no longer be a Coralian to save the Earth, because he cherished the very planet where we met.

I felt my heart melt when he told me that he didn't want me to be alone, and almost broke down crying knowing I had someone who would go to the ends of the Earth and risk his life to save me. As he pulled out my old flower hairclip, I was shocked. It was the first gift I received from the children, right when they finally accepted me into their lives. To make its way to Renton was a pleasant surprise for me.

He told me he was ready to become one, and I was ready too. I knew that with him, I could do anything. And then we shared our first kiss.

We felt everything around us collapsing; the fields disappeared and a bright light surrounded us, but we held on to each other for as long as we could. Suddenly we were ejected from the cluster, and in front of us was Nirvash in its final form. Nirvash thanked us for all the adventures we shared together, and told us that the Scub Coral has finally found enlightenment. Nirvash has chosen to become the new Command Cluster, and has decided to bring half of the Scub Coral along with it to prevent a new Limit of Questions.

Before we parted ways, Nirvash told us to set an example for everyone and bring forth a new evolution so that the Coral will return once more. We became the forbearers of a new generation.

And then it was farewell. Nirvash had finally disappeared in the white light, and a beautiful ring of trapar surrounded our planet. It was time to go home.

–


	7. Chapter VII - Afterword

**VII**

–

When we came back to our planet, Renton and I found ourselves in a familiar setting. In front of us was a large building with the words "Thurston Garage," and right next to it was a small house that appeared recently finished. It became clear to us that we were in Bellforest, the place where we first met.

As we approached the garage, we saw a familiar figure step out from the doors. He had on him the same white polo he wore and the same grumpy disposition the last time we met. His temperament immediately changed, however, when he caught sight of us. Renton's grandfather welcomed us with open arms and invited us inside for a cup of hot coffee.

It didn't take long for me to get acclimated to Axel. Despite his rugged exterior, he was always a gentleman at heart. He didn't mind my Coralian features at all; he called my wings beautiful and my gemstone immaculate, and teased Renton for having a fairy as a girlfriend. We spent all day musing about our old adventures and the things Renton missed in Bellforest while he was gone. Axel told us that the house I demolished was finally rebuilt from the ground up. I stepped in to apologize, but he immediately brushed the incident off and told me he had enough savings to get the house and garage repaired while Renton was away.

He toured us around the newly renovated house, including Renton's new room. To Renton's surprise, everything was immaculate and orderly. The room was neatly decorated with Gekkostate posters with the latest issues of ray=out neatly organized in the shelf next to his new worktable. I remembered burning down everything in his room to give it a "proper funeral" a long time ago. Silly me.

We spent the rest of the night sharing more tales of our old adventures. We told Axel about Charles and Ray, Will and Martha, Norb and Sakuya, Dominic and Anemone, and everyone else we had met along our journey. Axel was astonished to find out that I knew Adroc when I was a child, and that he raised me as a surrogate father. He was more astonished to find that Renton had accumulated so much experience over the span of less than a year, and that he was an entirely different person from the boy that had left a year ago. Renton credited his maturity to me and his time with the Gekko, and told Axel that he loved me and his family more than anyone else. But he had no idea how much I loved him more.

It didn't take long for everyone in Gekkostate to find out where we landed; Renton had a tracking device on him when he came to rescue me. Everyone arrived in Bellforest on the following day. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck were the first ones to set foot, and Renton and I couldn't be happier to see them again. Holland and Talho were the next to arrive and congratulated the both of us. They praised Renton for saving me and commented on how he was now a hero like his father. Gidget, Moondoggie, Hilda, Matthieu, Stoner, and everyone else onboard came out and celebrated our return. Axel was more than cordial to allow everyone to stay for a week, so long as we didn't make too much noise.

Three days later, everyone celebrated the official pacification of the Coralians and the downfall of the United Federation. I quietly relaxed with Renton in his newly decorated room while the children played with Axel in the living room. We both mused about how cute and embarrassing it was to have our names written on the moon and proceeded to talk more about the rest of our lives together. He brought up our promise of being together forever and discussed the idea of marriage.

I have heard from Talho and Gidget about marriage before. It was a full-time commitment, they said, and that it required a lot of work and dedication to keep two people together. They warned me of couples that ended up separated because of their unwillingness to compromise and have patience for each other. I was worried that such a thing might happen to me and Renton, but they assured me that it was still possible to keep a family together so long as we knew how to find a middle ground, continue to build ourselves, and love each other unconditionally.

From the moment I saw him kneel and pull out a ring with the first letter of our names, I was left speechless. He asked me to marry him and to formally adopt the children as our own. And in a heartbeat, I said yes.

We married a year later with the help of some friends from the Vodarac and from the people at Gekkostate. It was a bit overwhelming for the whole world to celebrate our marriage, let alone everyone christening our marriage as a holiday. Many people still refer our anniversary as the Day of the Great Union. For me, Renton, and the children, it was simply the happiest day of our lives.

Sadly, it was also the last time the Gekkostate was together. Yet despite the end of our adventures, the bonds of friendship remained. The disbandment became official right after our reception, but everyone made a commitment to keep in touch with each other occasionally. Gidget and Moondoggie became married, and together turned the Gekko into a shipping business with the help of Jobs, Woz, and Ken-Goh. Matthieu and Hilda went around the world as ref boarders and DJs. Stoner and Hap travelled around the world together to continue work on ray=out as a fully-fledged monthly news magazine. Holland and Talho got married and operated their own ref board repair shop with the help of their daughter, Diana.

Renton and I travelled the world for about a year during our honeymoon, and yet despite the many gifts our planet had to offer, our home was always with our family. It can still be overwhelming for us to be hailed as "heroes of the world," although we do our best not to get it in our heads. We never went around the world as much as our friends from the Gekko or our friends of the Vodarac preaching the co-existence of humans and Coralians, but we did our own fair share of good from time to time. Renton still works in the garage, but occasionally helps out in the Scub Coral mines with Tressor Laboratories to support us. I help Renton in the garage when I can, but there are still wounds from my past that need healing. I find time to help Tiptory and the rest of the Vodarac people rebuild their lost homes. She tells me that I've done more than enough to help her people, but I always say otherwise. I removed all traces of my military record with the help of Dominic and Anemone. My days of following orders as a military dog are over.

Despite all that, Renton and I always find time for each other and our kids. And much to the chagrin of our children calling us out on embarrassing parenting moments, we couldn't help but embrace the quirks of parenthood. Still, our big children love us as much as we love them dearly. They never cease to make me blush whenever they talk about their mama and papa as their heroes. But to me, they were mines.

And of course, we fulfilled Nirvash's promise of a new evolution by having two wonderful children of our own. Amber became our first, born seven months following our honeymoon. I see the same troublesome spark of her father in her eyes, but I know deep inside that her spark will take her places. And I couldn't help but feel optimistic for where life will take her. I guess I finally understood what Axel told me when we first met nine years ago.

Two years followed and we had our second child: Adroc II. We call him Ao for short, even though he shared his father's hair. I, too, see in him the same adventurous spark as his father and older sister, and a knack for LFOs and ref-boarding. Perhaps it's a normal trait for the Thurstons to answer the call of adventures; Axel, Adroc, Renton, and now our own little ones. It's admittedly a far cry from my desire to keep my feet on the ground these days, but I suppose life always beckons us to explore everything the world has to offer, be it good or bad.

I had imagined my big children jealous during my months of pregnancy, but they weren't. Regardless, they were as happy has they'd ever been when Amber and Ao came into our lives. And, of course, so was I.

I will miss the Nirvash. I will miss the many adventures I had with my old friend, and the highs and lows Renton and I experienced together with it. But I can rest soundly, knowing that Nirvash is in a better place and that the promise of a new life and a new coexistence is finally fulfilled.

I'm sure that many new adventures lie ahead in the future, but the life I have now with my family is amazing. And I know things will continue to be amazing, one day at a time. The love I share with my husband and children helped me build trust in myself to forge on ahead as an adult. Even if there'll be another Colonel Dewey in our lives, or another Command Cluster in the way, I can always count on the support of my family and my own abilities to move forward.

Looking back, my life wouldn't be as extraordinary and enlightening had I not crashed into Renton's garage some nine years ago. Perhaps I would've never given birth to Amber and Ao. Perhaps I would've remained oblivious to the beauty of life, love, and family. Perhaps I might have continued down a much darker path.

But I'm glad didn't. Because I met that strange little boy from Bellforest. And I never regretted it one bit.

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

* * *

–

 _ **AFTERWORD**_

–

 _To say that reminiscing about my old adventures from nine years ago was meditative and cathartic would be an understatement. I honestly don't know where my life would have been without the wisdom of Adroc and the kindness of my husband and children. Admittedly, I was afraid to remember all the grave mistakes I've made, but the unyielding support of my family helped me grant the courage to tell everyone all my painful and wonderful memories from many years ago._

 _While this is ultimately my story, this memoir was never the effort of one person. I would like to thank everyone for making this possible, especially the following:_

 _Hap, Stoner, and the kind people of ray=out for helping me get my story edited and published for the public._

 _My dear friend Tiptory and the people of the Vodarac for their compassion and support._

 _Holland and Talho Novak for their gracious wisdom and generosity._

 _Maurice, Maeter, Linck, Amber, and Ao for giving me a chance of a better life and someone to look up to, and for becoming a proud mother to five incredible children._

 _Renton for providing me tireless assistance and steadfast emotional support during the making of this memoir, and for being the closest, dearest person in my life._

 _And of course, you, for taking the time to read about my extraordinary journeys with the strange boy from Bellforest._

 _Before you close this book, I leave two more pieces of advice. One is an old Thurston family saying, but I did my best to put it in my own words. True greatness is the willingness to embrace the love within yourself and the possibilities of a better future for you. But it cannot be begged, for greatness awaits if you yourself will work for it. The road ahead is difficult. You will fall many times, and some falls will be harder than others. But there will always be help from the people that love you no matter what. And it is up to you on what you will make of it._

 _And the very last thing I leave you is my own: life is often cruel. It can feel unfair, and its nature is often unpredictable and unyielding. But there is a concrete balance, and that is what makes life beautiful. Where there is darkness there is always light. When there is hatred and prejudice in the world, there is love and compassion. Whenever you feel the need to run away from it all, just stop and remember to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and remember what you fight for. For the first step you take is the first one into the light, and into a better, beautiful life._

–

 _ **ET**_

–

* * *

–

 **Author's Note:** Whew, that was a doozy finishing and editing all this crap. Again, I apologize for the myriad edits I made to refine my story. Hopefully a couple edits at the very least will sneak through, if necessary, but right now I'm currently satisfied with this latest iteration.

I hope that I fleshed out Eureka's character a bit more, and I hope I did justice for her, Renton, and the kids in the end. Like Eureka, it was an amazing experience reliving the original series in its entirety once more. I know I've omitted certain points of the show, but I wanted to focus more on what I feel are key aspects of Eureka's life. Also, I hope you liked Eureka's version of the old Thurston motto ("Don't beg for it. Do it yourself, or else you won't get anything.").

If you asked me what Renton and Eureka deserved after the original series, it would be this. Considering the numerous hardships they had to surmount with their love in the original series, they don't deserve any iota of what happened to them in Eureka Seven: AO. Hopefully you will find enough closure for Renton and Eureka's journey in this narrative like I did.

Please feel free to review, mark it as a favorite, and reread it to your heart's content. Or rip it apart, print it on paper and burn it if you absolutely loathe it to the core.

And lastly, thank you so much for your continued support. And remember that greatness awaits only if you work for it.


End file.
